Just For You
by UnhealthyIntrigue
Summary: A short cute ShadMaria fic. Shadow has made something for Maria. How is he going to give it to her without totally embarassing himself? PLEASE REVIEW!


Just for You!

Shadow paced back and forth in the room in ARK that overlooked planet earth. A deep red blush spread across his face, and he was sweating.

"How will I do this….how can I just casually do this? This is strange! I've never felt this way before!" Shadow thought as he continued to pace, his fists clenched.

He had written a letter. A letter to Maria, and not just any letter, a **love** letter. He had no idea how he was going to give it to her in a casual manner, or impress her. He just felt himself grow feverish with nervousness. He held the letter in his right hand, a simple white envelope, 'To Maria, From Shadow' addressed on the front of it. He hadn't even figured out why he would write such a thing, it was so embarrassing. The only thing he though about was how he would give it to her, and what to say to her reaction.

"Maria is a good person, but I wonder what she'll say…..what if…"

"If what Shadow?" Maria asked from behind, a sweet smile on her face.

"What?! Maria!!" Shadow exclaimed as he spun around to meet her face to face, the blush upon his cheeks reddening even worse.

"Shadow, are you okay? Your face is so red and you're sweating….you can't be overdoing your training…" Maria said in concern, her blue eyes sparkling innocently.

"….M-maybe I am unwell…I...I'll go rest…goodbye!"

With this, Shadow ran off, down the colony's white, sterile hallways, past lab researchers and such. He ran into the room he ordinarily resided in, laying down on the white sheeted bed in exaughstion. He lay, catching his breath, and thinking about how he would give the letter to Maria.

Speaking of which, where was that letter anyway?

His red eyes widening, Shadow searched around his room to where he could have dropped it. Without luck, he stood, alarm covering his face.

"I must have dropped it in the hallway….or…in the observatory!!" he though in utter panic.

He hopped off the bed, walking out into the hallway to search the floors. Lab workers stopped to stare once or twice, but he didn't care. Now he only regretted writing the letter in the first place. As he searched down the hall, back the way he came, Maria stood looking down at earth, when she spotted a letter lying on the ground near her feet. Picking it up, she saw it was addressed to her, from Shadow.

"I wonder…he doesn't usually write things…" Maria thought as she slowly opened the letter, pulling it out. Unfolding it, she began to read to herself.

'_**Dear Maria,**_

_**This may be the strangest thing to ever know, but I think I should tell you. Maria, I love you despite being what I am, and despite you being human, and us being completely different species. Everything I have written here is true, and I hope that you understand. When I say this, I mean it in a romantic manner. I don't quite understand it myself, but I believe this is how I feel. I love you Maria. I do love you so much.'**_

Maria gasped as she read it over a second time. Love? Her grandfather had created him well. He had a heart. He seemed confused about his feelings, yes, but this showed he was capable of the love others have as well. The smallest blush on her cheeks, she smiled joyfully. At that moment, Shadow ran in, he was in a frenzy, trying to catch his breath, his face completely red.

"Maria!! Did you see a letter on the ground?!" he asked hurriedly, walking up to her quickly.

"….I did Shadow. I did." Maria replied as she pulled out the opened letter.

"Y-you read it?!" he exclaimed as he saw where she had opened it, his face darkening to a blood red.

"Yes Shadow….thank you."

Shadow seemed surprised at her words, his red eyes widened, he calmed down slightly, the blush over his face fading to a light pink.

"….Maria….everything in that letter…it's…true." He said quietly.

"I'm aware….Shadow, listen to me now. Love is a confusing emotion, but don't ever be mistaken. It's one of the most beautiful emotions as well. No matter how selfish the feeling may seem, you can always believe in it, and do your best to make the one you love happy." Maria stated as she looked into Shadow's ruby eyes sweetly.

"…..do I make you happy?" Shadow asked in a timid manner.

Maria smiled, and then she did the most surprising thing. Very quickly, she kissed Shadow's lips, causing Shadow's eyes to shoot open, and that dark blush to come back.

"Yes Shadow. You do make me very happy. I love you a lot!" she said.

"Um…Shadow?"

Shadow had fainted, passed out from frustration and over heating…and shyness. Looking at him in concern, Maria kneeled close to him. Seeing him in this state, the blush still covering his cheeks, and how he looked as if he were sleeping made Maria laugh.

"You're so sweet Shadow…" she said as she fingered his cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meant to be short sweet and fluffy! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
